ravenlightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tribe
The Tribe was a group of powerful beings of the Light that fought for peace against the Hive. It was the congregation of over 852 different Micro-Kingdoms of Lightonian on the Northern Hemisphere of the planet above the Equator of Fire. The Order came together as a Primitive Constitutional Monarchy and used their abilities to enhance the land for agriculture. Under the Bell Lineage as the head they thrived. History The Tribe was founded over 122,000 years ago on the Planet of Sillith. It is known that they had deconstructed the Equator's Fire Wall and made first contact with the Hive out of curiosity. They spent years in an attempt to assist the Hive's agricultural deficiency. A slew of incidents eventually lead to war between the two groups that went on until 18,000 B.C. During these years they arrived on Earth after a battle broke Spacetime. With aid from the humans they managed to shut down the Spacetime Rip and lock Sillith and many of the Hive away. The Tribe used powerful Magic to create a mirror that represented the rip. Upon its shattering the rips closed. Over the next few centuries the Tribe focused on fixing the Earth up and shutting down supernatural occurrences, primarily those that opposed the Tribe during the war. Over the next few centuries of hunting Hive, supernatural forces, and fixing the planet the Tribe diminished as many of their own gave up their eternal life or known status to integrate and begin their own lives. Over the next few thousand years they worked in secret to contain and take out the Hive and it wasn't until the 1800's that the humans were brought back on board to contain the captured enemy. Nospheross, the Compound Prison in Switzerland, wasn't constructed until the end of the 1900's. When completed it became the number one prison to hold powerful beings. Only a select number of world powers were allowed knowledge of this facility though even at that very few knew anything in particular. In 2018 the prison was assaulted by Hive Forces backed by many Vampires and other creatures, leading to many prisoners being freed. At this point the alarm was sounded to all known remaining Tribe officials that the Hive had returned, thus they began to prepare to counter the Hive's next move. Appearance The Tribe was known to dress in forms of white clothing with skyblue stars patterned across their fabric. They dressed in many forms from shirts to Long Coats to many others. Known Members Maxwell Bell Holly Bell Sandra Bell Wesley Ezdorth Omocha Lantora Lana Guavanacha Powers & Abilities * Long Lasting Life ** Through use of their connection with the Celestial Force they were capable of amplifying their body's cells and keeping their bodies alive longer. Powerful enough members were able to live on for eons. It is known as well though that many would often give up their lives to die peacefully. ** It is also known that those with younger bodies had vaster reserves of power, while those of age could control their power better and fight perhaps far better than their younger counterparts. * Light Energy Control ** To connect to the Celestial Force and take in its Light Forces and convert it into a physical energy to extend from their bodies. * Light Alchemy ** Earth Enlightenment *** Through use of enhancing the elements and the ground with their energy the Tribe was capable of bringing new life and strength to plant life and revitalize what lies around them. ** Object Enhancement *** Through use of enhancing objects they can make them stronger and able more damage. ** Light of Creation *** Using their power they were capable of inventing new technologies when together. What is required is thought and understanding of how such an object would work. *** An example is that it would theoretically be possible over a long course of time to build pieces for a space ship if understanding of the device was known. * Light Magic ** The ability to use spells and charms to alter other objects and foes around them. * Elemental Control ** To manipulate the elements using their power. * Star Blade Creation ** The ability to create Star Blades. Category:Lightonian Category:Sillithian Category:Supernatural Category:Celestial River